Test of Friendship
by Tasha9315
Summary: Remus Lupin feels guilty about deceiving his friends every months during his werewolf transformation. However, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew figure it out. How do the Marauders react to his condition?


**This story is written for The House Competition by Moonlight Forgotten (Year 2).**

 **Round 3**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: 4**

 **Themed (Deception)**

 **Prompt: Hugging**

 **Words: 1812**

Remus Lupin retuned to Gryffindor Common Room from the hospital wing after his monthly transformation. He had lied to friends again and he headed to his dorm room with the usual guilt he felt whenever he returned from his transformation. On his way up, he was greeted by several older students who enquired about his whereabouts. He told them the same lie he told his friends, putting on a casual front, but feeling immensely uncomfortable on the inside.

Remus entered the first year Gryffindor dorm room to find his three friends on their respective beds, engrossed with their current activities. James Potter was lying on his bed, playing catch with his snitch keychain. There was a certain elegance with which he did this and Peter Pettigrew watched him with admiration from his own bed. Sirius was relaxed in a cool posture with an arm behind his head, reading a book titled "Hexes and Jinxes for enemies". Remus inertly smiled at the thought of Sirius' mischief and James' passion for Quidditch. All three boys peered up from what they were doing and greeted him as he entered. He returned their greetings as casually as he could.

"How's your mum?" asked James, concerned.

"Oh, umm … she's alright now," answered Remus, trying to keep his voice straight.

"Is it anything serious?" asked Sirius with the same concern. I mean, your mom has been sick once a month for the past three months," he pointed out.

"She has a condition, that's all. But it's fine, really," said Remus, quickly.

"What kind of condition?" asked Peter curiously.

"It's umm … complicated. It's hard to explain. I myself don't get what her healer says," said Remus.

"Remmie, are you alright?" asked James, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, James. Really," said Remus, trying to sound reassuring, but his face said otherwise.

"We get it. You're worried about you mum," said Sirius, understandably.

"Sorry about that. I just can't help it," said Remus, sheepishly.

"Don't worry, she'll get better soon," said James comfortingly.

"Alright, this calls for a comfort group hug. Remus' bed," said Sirius.

Remus watched as his three best friends inched towards him and pulled him into a hug. He felt a mix of comfort and guilt as he wrapped his arms around them. Their group hugs usually comforted him and made him feel accepted, but it didn't take away the guilt he felt about lying to them. He couldn't bring himself to tell them what he was. He was afraid of what they would think of him. He was afraid of losing the acceptance he received from them.

Remus was a werewolf and he never dreamt of making friends until he met James and Sirius on their first train ride. To his surprise, they took an immediate liking to him after they saw him help Peter Pettigrew who dropped his trunk and spilled it's contents while also kindly offering Peter his own lunch as a replacement for the clumsy boy's ruined lunch. They quickly befriended him, invited him into their compartment and enthusiastically shared with him the treats they bought from the Trolley lady. To their delight, the three boys ended up in Gryffindor together. Peter ended up becoming their dorm mate. He took pity on the slow, untalented Peter and appealed to James and Sirius to include the boy in their group. James and Sirius who valued his kindness despite not always possessing it themselves, appreciated his gesture and agreed to his request. From then on, the four of them were inseparable.

James and Sirius were mischievous and rebellious and loved finding humor in every situation. For the most part, Remus liked their mischief, wit and sense of humor, as he himself had a mischievous side and a sense of humor. Along with his kindness, James and Sirius also loved his quiet sense of humor and wit. However, James and Sirius got carried away at times and would occasionally cross lines he was uncomfortable with. Their crossed boundaries more often included a Slytherin from their year, named Severus Snape whom James and Sirius had gotten off on the wrong foot with on their first train ride. Sometimes, he managed to keep them in line and serve as their group's conscience, but sometimes, he loved James and Sirius too much, that he couldn't bring himself to stop them. James and Sirius never forced him into doing anything, so he was usually not actively involved in anything they did that he disapproved off.

As the summer of their first year neared, Remus was surprised that he made it a whole year without his friends figuring out what he was. He wondered if he would be able to keep up his deception for the next six years of their schooling years. This thought made him guilty and miserable. He was deceiving his friends and no matter what his reasoning was, he felt a huge burden in his chest every time he had to lie to them during the full moon. His guilt only increased when they accepted his lies without suspecting him in the least.

"All three of you are invited to spend two weeks of the summer at my place," said James.

"Cool. When?" asked Sirius.

"How about the last two weeks of July?" asked James.

"Alright. I'm in. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind having me out of the house for two weeks. They made their dissatisfaction with my sorting perfectly clear during Christmas break. All I have to tell my mother is that your family is Pureblood, and she'd enthusiastically shove me out of the house," said Sirius.

"What about you two? Remmie? Pete?" asked James.

"It's alright with me too," said Peter, but I'll have to ask my mum first.

Remus realized the fullmoon was during the last two weeks of July.

"Would it be alright if we stayed at your home during the first two weeks of August instead?" asked Remus. "I have umm … have something on with my family during the last two weeks of July".

"I suppose that would be alright," James shrugged as he looked at Sirius and Peter for approval.

"It's alright with me too," Sirius agreed.

"Me too," said Peter.

The summer passed and they were now in their second year. Remus returned to his dorm room after the first full moon of the school year to find James, Sirius and Peter playing a game of Exploding Snap by Sirius' bed. As they saw him enter, they immediately put their cards away and turned their full attention towards him.

"Where were you, Remmie?" asked Sirius.

"I was visiting my sick aunt like I said," said Remus with pangs of guilt.

"Remmie, we know where you really were," said James.

"In the hospital wing," said Peter.

Remus was confused. Did they know? Or were they under the impression that he had some normal illness?

"Umm … what are you boys talking about?" asked Remus uncomfortably.

"We realized a pattern," said James.

"That you're always away during the fullmoon," said Peter.

"We know, Remmie. You're a werewolf," said Sirius.

Remus thought he was about to collapse in shock.

"I … I'm sorry," said Remus guiltily, not willing to look them in the eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell us instead of lying?" asked Sirius.

"I was afraid you three wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore," said Remus, his eyes still on the floor.

"Why would you think that?" asked Peter

"No one usually befriends someone like me," said Remus dejectedly.

"Remmie, that's absurd. You're our friend and friends don't abandon each other for something like this," said James.

"You don't think any less of me. I'm a monster," said Remus.

"That's ridiculous, Remmie. You're not a monster," Sirius said, rebukingly.

"Sirius is right. So, you have a little problem during the full moon. It doesn't change who you are or how we feel about you," said James.

"All three of you are really fine with this?" asked Remus.

"Of course," they said in unison.

"Remmie," James got up from the bed and walked towards Remus. "I'm sorry you have you have to go through what you do during the full moon," said James sympathetically as he embraced him.

"Yeah, it must be hard for you," said Sirius with the same sympathy, who took his turn embracing Remus. Peter also took his turn embracing him.

"Calls for a group hug," said James as the boys pulled into a hug.

Remus had never felt happier in his life. A huge burden had lifted off him. He no longer had to deceive his friends. He counted his lucky stars to have them. Not only did they forgive him for his lies, they readily accepted his condition without shunning him like society usually did.

"I can't wait to see the horror on my mother's face when I tell I have a werewolf as a friend," said Sirius cheekily.

"We decided to help keep you company during your difficult time of the month so you won't have to go through it alone," said James.

"What? How?" asked Remus. "It's a danger being near me during my transformation. James, really, it's big enough that you three still accept me as a friend. I'm fine during the full moon, really," said Remus.

"We'll only be in danger if we're in human form," said Sirius.

"We decided to keep your company in animal form," said Peter.

"Huh," asked Remus, confused.

"By becoming aminagi like Professor McGonagall," said James.

"But isn't that really complicated and risky," said Remus.

"Remmie, you know risk is our middle name," said Sirius.

"But animagus transformations could go horribly wrong," said Remus.

"But James and Sirius said it wouldn't be a big deal," said a very worried Peter.

"If we do it right, nothing would go wrong. Pete, James and I would be there to help you with your transformation. There's nothing to worry about," said Sirius.

"But how are you three going to manage this?" asked Remus.

"Sirius and I found books on animagus transformation in our family libraries," said James.

"It would take time, but I think we can manage it" said Sirius, confidently.

"Remmie, please let us accompany you. We really want to help," James implored when he saw Remus was still skeptical.

Remus had to admit, having his friends accompany him during his transformation would be a comfort as he was usually lonely and in pain during the full moon.

"Alright," Remus caved. "But you're sure this would work?" asked Remus.

"Absolutely," said James and Sirius in unison.

"You guys are the best," said Remus, pulling all three boys in another hug, a few happy tears rolling down his cheeks. At times, the four friends felt hugging often was too sentimental for boys, but it didn't stop that expression of affection of theirs when sentiments called for it.


End file.
